James Bond 007: The Shootdown at Pearl Harbor
by The Writer Who Knows All
Summary: My own version of a James Bond story


"We will not let him get away again," yelled Dr. Dremain, 007âEs worst enemy for as long as James could remember, as he watches James Bond run from his barriers again. "I want him dead or alive, I donâEt care which but I want James Bond," Dr. Dremain yelled frantically. "Gotcha boss," said the guard by the door as he walked out of the room. The guard rounded up 30 men but by the time he rounded up the men James Bond had escaped the premises. "I am tired of almost getting caught all the time," says James as he enters head quarters. "Calm down," said General Macalister, the head of all agents, "You did come back with out any scratches didnâEt you? Then why are you fussing like the dickens?" General Macalister has hired agents from all around the world to finish his job as a secret agent because General Macalister has now become too old to serve as a secret agent. See General Macalister is also JamesâE grandfather and when James was younger and his grandfather would play around with him, his grandfather had then noticed that James had the potential to become a secret agent and he was right, because now James is one of the best secret agents in the world. "James come here I want to show you something you might like," General Macalister said as he lead James into a garage. General Macalister pulled a sheet off of an object in front of them and the object that laid beneath the sheet was a car. "This is the newest car model yet, and is the fastest car made to be driven by man." said General Macalister. "Its called the Viper V8. Of course, we had to spruce it up a bit." added General Macalister. "We added eight machine guns, two rocket launchers, self destruct, infinite grenades, and in the trunk, a sniper rifle just in case of an emergency." "Whoa," was the only thing James could say at the time. "Do you think that fits all your needs James? said General Macalister. "Huh, uh yeah I think so," replied James. Right then a guard came in and handed General Macalister a note. "We have just received word that Dr. Dremain has moved his lair to Pearl Harbor, 100 feet below the docks," said General Macalister sternly. "I am going after him before he tries anything else," said James as he started to leave the room. "No youâEre not," said General Macalister raising his voice. "You are not doing anything until we devise a plan; meet me at 0700 hours tomorrow morning in Section 9." "You need to get some sleep anyways," said General Macalister as he was walking to his car to be driven home. James followed his grandfatherâEs request and met him in Section 9 the following morning. The devised plan was that James was to be dropped off on a dirt road out in the country with his car by plane and James would then drive 300 miles to Pearl Harbor where he would then use his transformation device in his car that was installed last night that transforms the car into a submarine. James would then rendezvous with Dr. DremainâEs lair and find the main computer and overload it. Once the main computer has been overloaded it is set to self destruct and the blast would destroy the lair. James would then set out to find Dr. Dremain and capture him before the lair blows. "James you are set to leave in ten minutes. Are you ready?" asked General Macalister. "Yes grand- I mean General Macalister," replied James. "Good luck," General Macalister says to James as James gets on the plane at the airport. James is dropped off and given good luck once more by the Pilot. "Thank you," says James as he leaves the plane. James drives the 300 hundred miles to Pearl Harbor and then transforms the car into the submarine. James drives the submarine down 100 feet to Dr. DremainâEs lair. Before James gets out of the sub he picks up the sniper rifle in the backseat that he had placed there before he left. James enters the lair and fights and kills 3 men before he reaches the main computer without even setting off the alarm. James overloads the computer and the computer is set to blow in 15 minutes. "Plenty of time," James thinks to himself as he sneaks down the hall to where Dr. Dremain sits. To JamesâEs surprise when he gets there, Dr. Dremain is gone. James notices a set of security cameras sitting on the table. "Shoot," yells James as he runs out of the room. James runs into five men waiting for him at the end of the hall. James kills each one of them with a handgun equipped with a silencer. James notices that the five men were protecting a door that led to an elevator that went up one hundred feet. James opens the door and gets in the elevator and pushes the top floor button and then automatically the elevator flew up the shaft and James was up to the top of the water in 3 minutes on a helicopter landing pad. James sees Dr. Dremain in a helicopter and knows there is no way to reach him because it is too high for him to jump. Right then James remembers that he has his sniper rifle with him. James pulls the sniper rifle off his shoulder and aims it directly at Dr. Dremain and shoots. James watches as Dr. Dremain falls out of the helicopter and land on the helicopter landing pad. Right then James sees the plane that dropped him off shoot down the helicopter. The helicopter crashed into the ocean and sank to the bottom. Right then the plane landed and picked up James and as the plane left the helicopter landing pad the lair blew. James thought to himself, "ItâEs all over. Dr. Dremain is dead and the lair is blown to pieces." James turned around to see the lair one last time and noticed that Dr. Dremain was gone. James saw Dr. Dremain far away in the distance waving at him as he left. "Darn it!," yelled James as the plane flew off. 


End file.
